HAWKGIRL, the series
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Shayera Hol was an archeologist in Egypt, with her husband Carter. An accident caused her to discover an alien artifact and, consequently, to discover Chay-ara's reincarnation. However, her husband dies at the hands of a creature called Shadow Thief, and Shayera starts to fight for justice, taking on the role of Hawkgirl.
1. More than a river in Egypt

_**HAWKGIRL, THE SERIES**_

 _ **Chapter one – More Than a River in Egypt**_

 **The hawk girl belongs to DC.**

 **I wanted to write a series for her, which is one of my favorite DC characters.**

 **This first chapter would be basically the pilot episode. I have the idea for a series, but I will only continue if I feel motivated.**

 **Well, English is not my mother tongue. Sorry for any errors. Say what you think.**

 **Lets go to the chapter**

The heat was unbearable at this time of year. They were at the end of June, and that meant that summer prevailed in Egypt. But they had a job to do. A very important job.

Carter was in a still unexplored section of the pyramid. He was a tall man, with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a nice physique, a little worked on muscles. He believed he was about to make a grandiose discovery, after all, that could be the resting place of Egyptian gods. That dig was his life, or half of his life, for his other half was his wife, Shayera, who worked beside him.

The redheaded woman, in her early thirties, advanced in the cave, a few steps behind her husband. She had long hair stuck in a ponytail, and carried a flashlight in her left hand.

Shayera approached a hieroglyph, trying to decipher it. She reached out, but her husband stopped her from touching him. She stared at him quizzically.

"It's a trap."He said.

"No, it's not. Carter, I know when I'm right. This is a door. And what we want is on the other side."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged.

"I just do not know."

"Do not do anything stupid. This is the highlight of my career."

She crossed her arms as Carter moved on.

"Your career?" He murmured. "You wouldn't be anything without me."

Shayera soon realized that she was alone. She called her husband, but there was no answer. He pointed the lantern beam to the entrance where Carter had passed, and there was a girl in old clothes holding a tray, standing there. She flicked her flashlight a few times and the girl was gone.

"I'm going crazy here. I should have taken the job at the museum, but no, Carter had to convince me to come." She turned to the door. "Well, let's go to the findings."

Since she was alone, Shayera, certain to have found a door, deliberately touched the Egyptian symbol. Everyone inside the pyramid felt the tremor. Carter, sensing the lack of his wife, ran back down the road. The dust covered the place, and prevented his sight.

"Shayera!"

"I'm here, Carter."

Slowly the dust subsided and Carter saw the huge, richly decorated room. He also saw a smiling Shayera in the midst of his new discovery.

"I said it was a door."

"I still don't understand how you can do it." He went down the stairs and joined her. "It could be a trap."

"But it wasn't. Trust me a little bit. I know what I do."

Carter started to look around. There were more hieroglyphics of the possible gods, and he was ecstatic.

"Thank you Shayera would be good sometimes."

"Oh, excuse me, dear. But this is incredible here."

Shayera looked around and frowned.

"Is it just me, or do you also feel you've been here?"

"I don't know, love. Look at this!"

"There's another chamber below this ..." She whispered. Shayera bent down and began to make light strokes on the floor.

"Carter, help me out here."

Carter stopped his work and turned to his wife.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I feel that. There's something down here. And call me."

"It's crazy to do this alone. Let's go find the rest of the team and come back."

"No! I can do that."

"No, you can't."

"Carter." She stood up. "We've already touched on the subject and ..."

Shayera took a few steps and stepped on a rock, which immediately sank.

"This is a trap." He said and took her hand. The surrounding stones began to sink, and the two were sucked down.

Carter was the first to wake up. He felt his whole body ache. Looked around. It was clear, even though he had lost his flashlight. Shayera was falling forward and went to her. He rocked her carefully. She only moaned but didn't wake up.

Determined to seek help for his wife, he stood, despite the pain, and crawled into the chamber, looking for a way out, or something that could help them. As he walked, the glow brightened. He found an opening and stopped.

His eyes did not believe what they saw. A kind of ship, with drawings that resembled a bird, a hawk. That would be the discovery of the century. A ship in ancient Egypt! Worrying that he was with Shayera, a part inside him said to explore the ship.

He did it then. There was a control panel with many controls and he did not understand anything about it. However, there was a kind of ankh cross, in solid gold and with a large stone in the middle. He reached out in wonder, and touched her. The shock hit him at once. Carter screamed and was thrown against a wall.

Shayera awoke in time to hear her husband's screams. With difficulty, she stood up.

"Carter! Carter!"

He turned around. Somehow, she knew the place. He knew where those passages would lead. He went on, following the light as well. It seemed an obvious direction to follow. He soon found the ship, yet it did not look so surprised. He did the same path as Carter and found his husband unconscious.

"Carter!" He opened his eyes. "Oh, Lord! I thought I'd lost you!"

The shadows cast on the ship's walls danced, and then Shayera's shadow increased exponentially.

"Shayera ... Your ... Your shadow ..."

She helped Carter to stand up and together they see a shadow take on a form of a man. He bowed.

"We have not met yet, I am the Thief of the Shadows. Thank you for finding this treasure for me. Now I'll have to kill them."

Carter grabs something heavy and shoots the Shadow Thief, but the object crosses his body as if it were nothing. He then pulls Shayera's hand and they start to run. A laugh echoed through the room. Almost at the same time, Carter groans. He then started a bleed. Shayera screams in horror as she sees a shadow cross her husband. Carter falls, still alive and bleeding. The thief of the shadows appears.

"You think it would be easy? I move through the shadows."

"Run!" That was the order, and also Carter's last gasp.

There are not many places to go, though. As expected, the thief of the shadows went after hers. Without her husband, she also wanted to die. Do not bear a life without it. She knelt down.

"Come on, stop this."

"You're either very brave or very dumb." His hand became the huge blade. "But I like to see you humiliate yourrself. I want you to beg for your life."

Shayera looked down at the floor. Another trap. Anyway, as he hoped he would, all would be buried, along with the thief of shadows and treasure. It seemed a fair destination.

"No!" She stood up. "I may not come out alive, but you will not escape either."

She threw herself at him. The shadow thief stepped into the trap and the floor opened.

"You're bitch!"

The floor of the chamber collapsed, leading the ship, the shadow thief, Shayera and Carter. It would be his end.

Shayera woke up and did not take long to realize that she was upside down. Her body ached, as did her head. She also discovered that she was alive, but she was in a dark place with no walls or ceiling. He reached out and did not feel a floor either. Was it floating?

There was something stuck in his boot. Something solid. Whatever it was, it was what prevented her from sinking along with the rest of the place. However, he still had to find out where he was and how to get out of that place.

With difficulty, he managed to move. Her whole body felt lighter despite the pain, and she could hold the object. The shock came then and ran through her body. She tried to scream, but she lost her voice.

Shayera then saw herself in Egyptian clothes, and huge golden wings. She could fly, and her name was Chay-ara, the winged goddess, wife of the hawk god. The name hovered in his mind: Chay-ara.

When she woke up, she knew how and why she floated. Unwittingly, she discovered the armor of the winged goddess. Further on, in another life, she was the winged goddess. She and Carter explored their own grave! So the feeling of having lived in that place. Now she just had to leave.

 **Midway City, two years later ...**

The four bank robbers were strung on the sidewalk when the police arrived. The huge winged shadow floated above them before disappearing. The policemen looked from the sky to the men in jail.

"Help is always welcome." They commented.

"Well, I'm not in favor of the vigilants."

Agent Stewart showed them the badge.

Agent John Stewart was a tall, black-skinned, short-haired man. He was wearing a navy blue suit and didn't look pleased.

"I'll still discover the identity of this vigilant whom they call Hawkgirl." He stuck the men in jail. "Now take them."

Hawkgirl landed on the window of a small apartment. She came in, not without first making sure no one saw her. She took off her hawk-like mask and long red hair fell over her face. It was Shayera.

She threw the mask on the couch and began undressing her uniform. She took off her belt, heavy metal wings, and finally his boots. That was the armor of Chay-ara, all that remained of her Egyptian dig. She didn't want to donate it to a museum, and the only useful thing to do with it would be to fight the crime. After all, masked vigilantes existed everywhere.

Only in green trousers and blouses, she examined her body. A few scratches here and there, nothing too serious. After escaping the pyramid, her body ached, as did her heart. She was alone and without her husband. All that was left of her was that armor, without which she wouldn't have escaped. She then decided to fight for justice after moving to Midway City, a city with a high crime rate.

While she was tending to her injuries, she listened to the improvised police radio she used to report the crimes.

"Central, there's a fire going on .."

Shayera sighed and stood. She barely arrived at her resting place and needed to leave. She couldn't complain, though. It was the life he chose for herself. And now she had work to do.

 **THANKS FOR READ!**


	2. BloodShed

_**Chapter Two – BloodShed**_

 **I'm here again!**

 **That's the second chapter, and I was thinking about 12 chapters or something.**

 **I have the third and fourth chapters almost ready, and the idea for the entire story. Keep calm, this is just the beginning.**

 **Well, enough talk.**

 **Let's go to the chapter…**

Hawkgirl was kneeling over the bloody body. Her hands and part of her armor was covered in blood. The metallic scent filled her nostrils. She had dealt with blood in the past few years, but when she was guilty, it was different.

Agent Stewart, followed by his men, stepped in. Shayera finally woke up from her trance, shifting her eyes from the fallen man to the policemen, whose guns pointed at her ...

 _ **36 hours before ...**_

Shayera was at her work. After returning to Midway City, she accepted to be the curator of the museum. And for the past two years, she'd split up between being the Hawkgirl, the city's protective guard, and Shayera, now Saunders, curator of the Midway Museum.

She stared at Lilian, her co-worker, as if the blonde woman had told her absurd things.

"No." It was her response to the invitation. "I'm busy."

"When was the last time you went out to have fun? I know your husband died two years ago, but hey, it was him, not you!"

"Oh, I feel much better now."

"Terrible choice of words. But my boyfriend Ryan, has a wonderful friend who is also single."

"Ah, really?" She returned. "What's his name?"

"That's not the whole point. You're going, aren't you?"

Shayera laughed.

"You're going to chase me until I nod, am I right?"

Lilian hugged her.

"Shayera, you know me so well."

* * *

When the night came, Shayera found herself at a party at Ryan's house, about to meet someone who wouldn"t be interested. While Lilian wore a sexy black dress, she still wore her black pants and white shirt from work. Pop music was bad, futile conversations no longer caught her, and dating was out of the question, but there she was.

Lilian clung to a tall, bearded man with very dark hair. He wore a pale yellow shirt and brown trousers, and he had an air of elegance. It was Ryan. Behind him was another young man, talking to the couple. His hair was red, and he looked a bit unkempt. He messed up with his blue T-shirt and jeans. Lilian saw Shayera, and waved to her friend.

"There she is. Shayera!"

At the mention of her name, two sets of eyes turned to her. Shayera had no recourse but to meet them.

"Hello." She said.

"Late." Lilian protested. "This is Ryan, my boyfriend."

The handsome, handsome man greeted her. She didn't expect anything less for Lilian. The blonde continued.

"Oh, and this is ... What's your name again?"

"Walace." He said and smiled. "But you can call me Wally."

Shayera can then take a good look at her "meeting". It was prettier than she thought. He was red-haired, with pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"Let them alone."

Lilian dragged Ryan away. Wally smiled at her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. They conviced me to come.

"I'm sure Lilian wouldn't let me out without talking to you. I'm Shayera Saunders."

"Wally West, but I think I've introduced myself." He looks around. "What do you say we're going to a less noisy place?"

Shayera nodded and Wally guided her to the terrace. They were alone, and they could see the lights of the city below them.

"God. What a fantastic place!"

"Hope I'm impressing you." He said.

"I thought you didn't want to come either." She returned.

" I think it was worth it."

Wally sat on the edge of the building. Shayera joined him, looking down.

"I'm warning you that I'm not looking for a relationship. My life is going through a complicated time and ..."

She paused.

"Lily said something about her husband."

"Don't think it's just because of him. I just don't want anyone in my life. I cannot have anyone in my life."

"And why?"

Shayera looked away from the lights to look at Wally.

"Because the people I care about end up getting hurt. And I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Does that mean you care about me?"

Before she answers, her phone starts ringing. It was the police alert, which she learned to connect to her cell phone.

"Sorry, Wally. Need to go."

Shayera then left, leaving a confused Wally behind. Someone needed the Hawkgirl's help.

* * *

Officer John Stewart entered the crime lab. He went on until he found the person he was looking for. The redhead noted something when he noticed the presence of the policeman.

"John, hi. Need help?"

"Wally West, the person I needed to see."

"Last night I talked to a pretty girl and today my best friend says he needs my help? My luck is improving."

"Who was the girl?"

Wally shrugged.

"First work. What do you need?"

John took a sheet from the local paper and handed it to his friend.

"What do you know about her?"

"Hawkgirl? Let me see." He paused. "Red hair, 5'3'', have wings, and beat up criminals? She's not on my contact list."

Wally handed him the paper. John didn't look very pleased.

"My superiors are on my feet to get her."

"As far as I know, she's not a criminal."

"The police authorities don't want a vigilant in Midway. Come on, do your magic."

The redhead sighed.

"I can draw points from the images we have of and create a profile. Give me one day."

"You're the best, West."

* * *

After hours of intense work, Wally got a face. The image appeared on his computer, and his surprise was enormous. It was her, who knew ?! More than quickly, he tried to erase the files from his computer. He took off his white coat and informed that he would have to leave.

* * *

Shayera was in the museum, taking care of the busy day. She was in her living room, arranging her stuffs when Wally came into her room. She almost fell back because of the fright.

"Wally, how did you find me?"

"Lilian told me you worked with her." He paused, and his expression was serious, which displeased Shayera. "I discovered your secret."

Shayera stood up.

"What secret?"

"I know you're Hawkgirl. And I can prove it."

She even thought about lying, but if he had evidence, there was nothing to do at the moment. She sat down again, and indicated a chair. He let out a heavy sigh.

"How did you know?" She gestured.

"John Stewart is a cop and my friend. He want caught Hawkgirl and asked me to trace a profile. Which was my surprising when I got an image very similar to you ..."

"And what do you intend to do?"

"Nothing." He said and was sincere. "I won't reveal your secret to anyone. But can I know why all this?"

Shayera nodded and told him the truth. She told him about her work as an archaeologist, the death of her husband, and the discovery that saved her life. An hour later, a bemused Wally left Shayera's room. At least she was sure he would not tell anything.

* * *

Wally left the museum and his cell phone started ringing.

"John? No, I didn't get anything."

"How not? I thought you'd have results, Wally."

"Give me a few more days."

"Does a week feel good?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Then he hung up.

* * *

A day went by and, as Shayera didn't receive police at her door, she understood that Wally really wouldn't say anything about her. It was night, and Hawkgirl patrolled the Midway area. She was in her armor, and watched from the skies the movement in the streets.

Suddenly, something catches her eyes. People were scared and it didn't take long to hear the sound of shots. She used her wings to take a dip in the air. She found herself in a jumble of shots and people running desperate everywhere. At the same time that she needed to help people, she had to stop the bad guys.

As the shadow of their immense wings flew over the area, the thugs stopped worrying about the police to shoot Hawkgirl. There were four in all. One of them took some kind of grenade from his pocket and shot it.

Gray smoke enveloped her and immediately, Shayera felt her sight darken. Her vision was just a blur, and the people were just shadows moving. Not knowing where to go, flying would be useless. She landed, and used her hearing as best she could.

She spun her mace in the air, bewildered, throwing herself where she imagined the criminals to be. She hit one, more by instinct than anything else. When one of them shot at her back, the nth metal of her armor protected her from the projectile, and also revealed the location of one of the men.

In the face of the attack, her vision was cleared again, and she could better distinguish her enemies. One ran, plunging into a dark alley. The fourth and final thug, the cop captured him, so she didn't have to worry about him. Only one was left.

Shayera saw, in the shadows, the last of the bad guys standing. He tried to hide, but his presence made itself felt. Hawkgirl electrified her mace, and threw herself at the bandit.

A pair of childish blue eyes looked at her in surprise. The boy shouldn't have been more than eighteen. He had dark hair and still wore the school uniform. The backpack in his right hand fell to the ground as his strength subsided. He looked down at the wound on his chest.

The boy moaned and his legs lost their balance. Hawkgirl laid him down, and her hand came back stained with blood.

"That's not good. Are you alright?"

"I ... I do not feel anything ..."

The boy stood there, his eyes open, staring into emptiness. He was dead. Shayera felt the tears streaming down from behind her mask. Gently, she closed his eyes. Her hands and part of her armor came back covered in blood. The metallic scent filled her nostrils.

Agent Stewart, followed by his men, stepped in. Shayera finally woke up from her trance, shifting her eyes from the fallen man to the policemen, whose guns pointed at her. Against her will, she stood. Fighting cops was not an option. She didn't want more people to get hurt.

She used her mace to make way, and then she hurled herself upwards with the aid of her armor. John and the other officers watched in amazement as Hawkgirl disappeared into thin air.

John approached the fallen boy. Someone called his name, and he turned his attention to the fallen criminals. The vigilant had escaped, and though she had stopped the criminals, the price was too high. An innocent life. That could not go on. He would stop Hawkgirl as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shayera looked at the armor in the wooden chest and closed it shortly afterwards.

"Are you sure, Shay?"

She stared at Wally, who was holding a shovel. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. He then began to dig a hole.

"How will you explain the scrambled earth?"

"I'll think later, for now, I just want to get rid of this damn armor."

"Was not it the one who saved your life?"

"Maybe, but I don't want innocent blood on my hands again."

"You can't save everyone. This is the law of life."

"Yeah, and I tried to get around it as much as I could. I learned a hard lesson today."

When the hole got an adequate size, she helped him throw the chest, then adding earth.

"It looks like a funeral." He said.

"But it really is a burial. The burial of Hawkgirl ..."

 **Will it really be the end of hawkgirl?**

 **Calm, this is just the second chapter. There's a long way to go. The first three chapters are just to situate the story. Here, my main characters are popping up and forming.**

 **Well, my favorite justice league trio, Shayera, John And Wally, is coming. They'll also friends here. But John and Wally are humans, without the secret identities. Shayera is human too, but she's Hawkgirl.**

 **John wants to caught her, 'cause "no vigilants in his city", and Wally... he's still Wally, funny, nice boy…**

 **I know that john didn't have a great participation until here, but the next chapter is for him.**

 **This a look for next chapter – Secret Identity**

 _Shayera turned her attention to John. He tried to climb the building, but it was impossible alone. Hawkgirl leaned forward and held out her hand to John._

 _"Take my hand!"_

 _"No!" He shouted. "I don't want my life to depend on you."_

 _Then, she did something unexpected. Shayera took off her mask…_


	3. Secret Identity

_**Chapter Three – Secret Identity**_

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Here is the third chapter, and it is the largest until now.**

 **Enjoy!**

At the police station, John Stewart had a wall filled with images of Hawkgirl. Someone approached him.

"Really, man? You're obsessed! Central City has Flash, Metropolis, Superman and Gotham has Batman. Why cannot we have a hero?"

"Because this is my city."

"I swear, you're obsessed. See you soon dude."

He then left.

* * *

That night, there was a big exhibition in the museum. Shayera was dazzling in her black dress, whose back was exposed. Lilian wore a long purple dress and walked over to her.

"I knew a boyfriend would do you good ..."

"I'm not dating. We're friends, Wally and me."

"I don't believe in you."

They were in the huge hall, and the place was filled with reporters and important people. Ryan appeared and Lilian forgot her friend to join her boyfriend. Shayera found herself alone, but shortly afterwards Wally appeared, wearing a large suit for his size.

"I feel weird using it, but you, Shay, look wonderful." She was not sure, but somehow she stopped being Shayera to become just Shay. "If someone tells you to bend down, refuse."

"Really, Wally?"

Wally pulled her by the arm.

"Would you like to show me the place, fair lady?"

"Of course, why not?"

She led the redhead around the room.

"The place is fantastic!" He said.

"Thank you. It wouldn't be possible to mount this exhibition with my extra activities."

He soon caught the change in her physiognomy.

"Do you miss your alter ego?"

"I prefer not to touch the subject. It's still painful to think ..."

Suddenly they were surprised by the sound of an explosion. Part of the wall fell, a huge cloud of smoke rose and the guests ran frightened. Shayera, like the other guests, found themselves in front of well-armed masked men. They gathered them in a corner, the guns pointed at their heads.

Shayera looked both ways. She, Wally, Lilian, and Ryan were cowering in the crowd.

"Shayera ..."

At the mention of her name, Shayera looked back. She saw the huge man standing behind her. She could fight, and overthrow those men quickly, yet she would never be Hawkgirl again. She would never act again as a vigilant. She would never have innocent blood on her hands.

* * *

Late in the evening, Shayera finished without the diamond earrings and without the few notes she carried in her purse. But also, she ended up facing Agent Stewart, the same man she knew was looking for Hawkgirl. John put his hands in his pockets and stared at the woman in front of him.

"Were there six men?"

She nodded.

"It was very fast. The explosion, the armed men..."

Wally approached, intending to free Shayera if necessary. He touched her shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Shay?"

"Yes, yes. Mr. Stewart was asking me."

"It's the pattern. You're still missing, Wally."

"Okay, John."

"Do you know each other?"

"West works there in the crime lab. I've arrested many criminals because of him."

"It's not very interesting when I'm the victim." Wally retorted.

"Interesting that Hawkgirl didn't show up." John commented. "I thought the Midway vigilant was fighting the crime."

"I think she's been cowed."

Shayera stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe she has her reasons."

"It doesn't matter." John sighed. "Without Hawkgirl, less a problem for me."

* * *

It was dawn when Shayera could return to the safety of her home. She turned on the TV, only to be met by floods of bad news, especially the rise in crime, after Hawkgirl's mysterious disappearance.

More than quickly, she turned off her TV, not wanting to witness the chaos she herself had encouraged. It had been a month since she'd abandoned the armor, and that time was enough for the crime to regain the strength it took two long years to destroy.

The phone rang, and the number, although new, she already knew.

"Wally." She breathed. "No sermon to me."

"It's not a sermon. There's something I want to show. Can we meet?"

She shook her head, then remembered that he did not see her.

"Where?"

"Come to the crime lab. I'm working. You have twenty minutes."

"Is not it a little late?"

"Extra time." He said. "Please come."

* * *

Half-hour later, Shayera entered Wally's laboratory. The red-haired man wore his white coat, and he looked more serious than he had in his day-to-day life.

"I've been scanning the security camera tapes and ... look at this."

He froze the image. Shayera looked from the masked man to Wally.

"With the mask, I cannot identify him."

"Don't be impatient."

Wally played some shows, and soon a face appeared.

"That's how I discovered you. I drew a profile and got some pictures." He looked proud. "That's not all. I ... I searched the police files and found that at least two of them work for a man named Marius Veil.

"When you say "search," what does it mean?"

"Let's say it's out of my area."He scratched his head, and his cheeks turned red. "But we'll keep it under the radar."

Shayera nodded.

"And why show me this, when should you show the police?"

"You know my answer."

She shook her head in a negative way.

"This's not my job. Let the police work it out."

"You're being coward."

"Whatever."

She turned her back on him and left.

* * *

A few days later, a work was begun to restore the structure of the museum. It would take some time, and none of the staff was happy about it.

Across the town, though, John was in his station, disgusted with the increase in crime. His phone started ringing and the female voice came from the other side.

"John, love. Don't forget we're having lunch today."

"How could I, Mari, if I have lunch with the most beautiful woman in town?"

Mari smiled on the other end of the line. She was a black woman, tall, lean, and with an elegant look on her. She wore a black pleated skirt and navy blue silk sweater, hidden under her blazer. He stopped in front of a bank branch.

"Will we meet in half-hour, okay? I still need to get on the bank."

Suddenly, two armored cars appeared at the end of the street, moving swiftly toward the bank. The cars parked and six very well-armed men, all masked, descended. One of them shot a poor passing pedestrian. Mari screamed as the men advanced and carried her into the bank. Her cell phone dropped, and all John heard was his wife's desperate cries.

"Mari? Mari!

* * *

On her lunch break, Shayera was facing Wally. The redhead called her friend to a kind of ultimatum, where he thought to persuade her to return to the role of Hawkgirl. But Shayera was determined, for to have innocent blood on her hands still frightened her.

"That boy's face still haunts my dreams. I cannot handle it."

"You're also guilty of the good you have failed to do." He said. "If you close your eyes to crime, to violence, having the weapons to fight them, you too are guilty. The blood of the innocents who died in this pause to ... think, is also in their hands."

She thought of giving her apologies, but her face turned to the small television behind the counter, where the images at the scene of the robbery were transmitted. At the moment, the image was of the fallen pedestrian, in the middle of a sidewalk in front of the bank

One of the policemen tried to advance, and was received with shots. They could see John among the cops, and he was extremely nervous.

"You're responsible for that too, Shayera."

Wally stood up. He took some notes from his pocket and threw them on the table.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll go there." He pointed to the television. "And I hope I see Hawkgirl back in action."

Then he left. Shayera continued to stare at the images on the TV, interspersed between live images and reruns from moments before. An unimaginable confidence filled her chest and she knew Wally was right. Hawkgirl would return to action. Midway needed her.

* * *

Shayera ran as fast as she could to the museum. The workers worked frantically, but she didn't care for them at the moment. She took a shovel and went to the place where she buried her armor. Alone, she began to dig. Some time later, she saw the wooden chest appear intact. She would return to action. It was her joy and fear.

* * *

Hawkgirl's shadow hovered over the front of the bank, whose movement was enormous. On one side the police, and, on the other, the thugs ready to shoot their hostages. Shayera landed with her silver armor in front of the fallen man, and the bandits fired at her.

The nth metal was a tough alloy so it could not penetrate its wings or any part of the armor. "Come on. Get him out of there!"

John shouted and, under his orders, two cops ran and fetched the fallen man. To his surprise and happiness, he was still breathing. Inside, thieves watched as Hawkgirl landed, and helped save the life of a victim.

"Shit! "One of them said.

"What are we going to do?"

He looked at the hostages and the idea simply came out.

"Take them down here."

Shortly after, the group of assailants left, along with the hostages. John watched in horror as one of them pointed the gun at Mari's head.

"Lower your weapons." He shouted. "I'll shoot them in the head."

"Do as they say." John asked. "I don't want a bullet in my wife's head."

The man standing with Mari looked directly at Hawkgirl.

"You too, young lady. Put this thing down."

"If you shoot, you'll miss your only chance to escape. Do you want to take such a risk?"

"What about you? Do you want to have innocent blood in your hands again?"

Shayera hesitated for a moment, then held out her hand. The mace fell, with a faint bang. "Good girl."

The men, along with the hostages, headed for the cars. Shayera watched them cautiously. Her mind calculated the possibilities, and in all of them, somebody was hurt. She didn't want it.

"Wait!" John shouted. He dropped his weapon and, with his hands raised, took a few steps forward. "I cannot let you take my wife. Take me instead."

The bandits looked at each other.

"What do you think?" One of them asked.

"The boss may not like it." He stopped for a moment to think.

"But it might also be interesting. Come here."

John obeyed and came closer, still with his hands raised.

"Inspect him!"

After being searched, since John had no other weapons or wiretaps, the bandits made the switch. They threw the hostages away, and Mari fell against Hawkgirl. As she helped John's wife to her feet, she watched as the cars sped off, over everything in path.

"What I do?"

* * *

The man at the bar was thrown against a table, which broke under his weight. He was tall, his body covered with tattoos and a shaved head. In his right hand he wore an english punch, but it was ineffective against Hawkgirl's rage. They were in a bar, in the worst area of Midway. Though surrounded by criminals, no one dared to help him. She approached.

"It's the last time I ask, Lucian. Tell me what you know."

Lucian stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He laughed.

"And why would I talk to you?"

"Because I have my mace and I don't mind hitting you."

"Hey, let's take it easy. I think I can help, but with the right encouragement."

"How much do you want?" She lowered her voice, though she was still agitated.

"Now we begin to understand ourselves ..."

* * *

Marius Veil was a big man, about forty years old, with long blond hair. He wore an Armani suit and paced back and forth. It was on top of a building. His men arrived, bringing John bound, along with the bags of money.

"What does this mean?" he demanded.

"There was a small problem, and we had to bring him."

After hearing the story of the encounter with Hawkgirl, Marius shook his head in disgust.

"Why haven't you killed him yet, incompetents?"

"We thought he would be useful."

"Idiots! You..."

Lucian reached the top of the building out of breath. He paused for breath, and when he recovered, he caught the inquiring glances over him.

"Am I interrupting?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots. What is the reason for the interruption?"

Lucian pointed to the night sky, from which a silhouette was approaching. Almost like a flash, the man behind Marius was hit by something and fainted. Lucian hid himself, seeing Hawkgirl getting closer.

"She!"

Marius turned in time to see Hawkgirl land on the edge of the building. John took advantage of the opportunity and punched the bandit's stomach hard. He was still tied up and tried to break free. Marius turned around, approaching Shayera.

"I've heard so much about you, but I thought you retired."

"Change of plans." She said and flew at Marius.

Marius's henchmen fired at her, and John managed to subdue one of them. Shayera regained her mace and lunged at the sniper. John also did his best to knock out the bad guys. Shayera knocked some of the men down, and then only Marius stood.

She spun her club, confident that the battle was won. John could finally let go and use the ropes to tie the fallen bandits. Busy, he did not see Lucian play against him. They fought, and they reached the edge of the building. John struck Lucian, and the thug jerked down.

John tried to hold him and also lost his balance. They both fell from the top of the building. Shayera caught her breath, but then heard anguished requests for help.

"You have two options, lady. Either you arrest me, or you save them."

Even reluctantly, Shayera ran to the edge of the building. Lucian and John were hanging on the building, hardly catching. Marius took the opportunity to escape. He could have shot her, but he had bigger plans for Hawkgirl.

"Help me." he shouted.

Shayera reached out and pulled him up. Even though he was a bad guy, he had to help him. She helped him up, and punched him hard, knocking him down. He fainted, and Shayera turned his attention to John. He tried to climb the building, but it was impossible alone. Hawkgirl leaned forward and held out her hand to John.

"Take my hand!"

"No!" He shouted. "I don't want my life to depend on you."

She then did something unexpected. Shayera took off her mask, revealing her identity to John. In a moment of surprise, he released his hands, but Shayera held him tight. She pulled him, helping him to his feet. When they were safe, he stared at her, unable to hide the surprise.

"Miss Saunders?" Contrary to what she expected, he laughed.

"Now that you've discovered that I'm not everything you think, you're still going to arrest me?"

"No." He breathed. "This city has been hell without you. Maybe Midway needs a hero."

Shayera gave John a faint smile before she covered her face with her helmet.

"Maybe. Take care of them, okay?" She was referring to fallen men. "We'll see you sometime, Agent Stewart."

With such words, Shayera flew.

* * *

From somewhere they couldn't see, they were watched. Many pictures were taken, from Shayera revealing her face, until she disappears in the air. Now, Marius had Hawkgirl in his hands. He could not wait to use his trump card against her.

* * *

The next day, John was in his office when a grinning Shayera came in carrying coffee. He accepted, but soon realized that the redhead had other intentions.

"I'm warning you, Miss Saunders, I'm a married man."

"Who am I to ruin a marriage besides my own? I just came to thank you for keeping my secret. That's all. And call me Shayera."

"Ok Shayera ... I believe we are now partners in the fight against crime?"

"I couldn't imagine anyone better. We bumped around, John Stewart."

John watched her leave, while the owner of those red hairs mingled with the sunshine outside. Something told him that this beautiful woman would be a problem in his life. A problem that he felt willing to keep.

 **This is it!**

 **Here, a look for the nest chapter.**

 **Chapter Four – Nemo**

" _Later that night, Shayera was left alone at the museum, putting up some reports up to date. Suddenly she heard a noise. She left, and walked to the room where they kept the new pieces. Shayera switched on the light, and put her head inside. She was received by a blow of blade, which almost did not find her head, but gained a small cut in the face._

 _Recovering, she saw a Roman warrior, destroying everything he saw ahead. The Roman advanced against her, swinging his sword. Shayera tried to strike him, but the sword was swift and his shield protected him from any blows. She felt as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out. They locked the door, using the weight of their bodies to keep the warrior on the other side._ _He would beat and kick, wanting to leave."_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	4. Nemo

_**Chapter Four – Nemo**_

 **Hello Everybody!**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter. This one was short, but I thought it didn't need anything else.**

Agent Stewart was at the crime scene. The bodies of the two teenagers lay in the open field. Their heads were separated from the body by a blade very sharp and warm.

"At least it was fast." He heard someone comment. One of perits.

"What is this?"

John approached. The woman became one of the boys. A phrase was scratched on his skin.

"Victoria, imperium?" She read it.

"Is that Latin?"

"I think so. Does anyone here know Latin? I need a specialist."

John smiled.

"I have a specialist."

* * *

Shayera stood facing a life-size statue of a Roman warrior. The statue arrived in about two days, and since then she had problems in her museum. It might have gone mad, but for her the statue had shifted.

John arrived shortly after, and found her in her office.

"Shayera, I was looking for you."

"Do you need help from Hawkgirl?"

"No, not yet." He pulled a sheet from his pocket and handed it to him. "Do you know what it means?"

"Victoria, imperium? Latin?" She paused. "Let me see. Latin is not my forte, but ... To victory ... to ... empire?"

"It was written on the body of two young men found this morning."

Shayera frowned.

"How strange." She said. "Come with me."

She took John and showed him the statue.

"A Roman warrior?"

"They're called legionaries. For me, it changed position."

"Do you think it could be... it?"

"I've seen so many strange things that I don't doubt anything else."

* * *

Later in the evening, Shayera was left alone at the museum, putting up some reports up to date. Suddenly she heard a noise. She left, and walked to the room where they kept the new pieces.

Shayera switched on the light, and put her head inside. She was received by a blow of blade, which almost didn't find her head, but gained a small cut in the face. Recovering, she saw a Roman warrior, destroying everything he saw ahead.

The Roman advanced against her, swinging his sword. Shayera tried to strike him, but the sword was swift and his shield protected him from any blows. She felt as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out. They locked the door, using the weight of their bodies to keep the warrior on the other side. He would beat and kick, wanting to leave.

"Are you right?"

She nodded.

"Thank you, John."

The noise ceased and they opened the door. The warrior was gone.

* * *

"We have to find him and plow him."

Shayera took her mace. She and John left when they found Wally.

"John? Why are you here." He didn't try to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I'm surprised to see you here, too." He touched his friends. "Are you..."

"No." They agreed in unison.

"And why did you ..." The guilty look of the two of them came. "Do you know about Hawkgirl?"

"No, I do not."

Shayera lifted the mace.

"John already knows, Wally."

"Really? Since when?"

"This is no time for that. We need to find the Roman warrior before he makes new victims."

"What warrior?" Wally pointed out.

"It's a long story." John said.

"You can tell me on the way."

* * *

The most obvious place to look for was around the museum, and then they would extend the search limit. Shayera separated from her friends, so they would cover more ground. Wally was walking with John when he stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me you found out about Hawkgil?"

"You didn't say anything, either." He returned.

"Because you was chasing her. And I didn't want him to arrest Shay or anything."

John stared at his friend.

"You like her." It was a statement, much more than a question. Still, Wally replied.

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm married, Wally."

"That doesn't answer my question. You just mask my question with another question."

John started walking again.

"You babble too much when you get nervous."

"Does that mean you like her?"

"Listen, I-"

Suddenly they heard a noise, like footsteps. They turned in the direction of the sound, and the Roman warrior attacked them with his sword. Wally rolled across the floor as John tried to hold him. The Roman babbled words incomprehensible to them. Wally stood, and also threw himself at the warrior. However, the Roman got rid of the two, and pointed his sword at them.

"Provoco ad singulare certamen!" Shayera shouted. "I challenge you!"

The warrior stopped attacking John and Wally and approached her.

"My mace against your sword."

She stood in position, and the two began to fight. The sound of metal against metal was heard. The two friends couldn't do anything but watch. Shayera wore the memories of Chay-ara to fight, yet the Roman warrior was a height fighter.

"We have to do something." John said.

"And what do you suggest?"

John searched his mind, and remembered something.

"There's a shield in the museum. Look for him while I helping Shayera."

"Why me?" He gestured.

"You're fast, Wally. Go fast."

Wally hurried out, and ran into the museum. John used his gun and fired, but he only made the warrior more angry. The warrior's blind fury gave him an advantage. Using his sword hilt, he managed to strike Shayera's stomach, and she fell. He raised his sword again, ready to strike. Faced with the final blow, Shayera used her mace to protect herself, but Wally appeared carrying the Roman shield. He stood between her and the warrior.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "That thing is heavy!"

Shayera stepped back and stood up.

"Thank you, Wally!" She stared at the horizon, which was beginning to clear. "Appeal a few more minutes ..."

"Talk is easy, you know."

The sun was born, and they watched before their eyes the warrior turn a statue again. Shayera took her mace, and with a fierce cry, reduced it to countless pieces. She turned to the two of them.

"Just to be sure."

"I want to die your friend." Wally said. He looked up at the clear sky. "The day is dawning. What do you think about coffee?"

"I have to go home." John retorted. "One night out, and Mari might not like it."

Wally looked at the redhead.

"I know a great diner and you still owe me one. With that, there are two."

She nodded, too tired to disagree.

"Right. But you pay."

He smiled and hugged his friend. Together, they followed along the path, accompanied by sunshine.

 **This is it!**

 **Here, a look for next chapter**

 **Chapter Five – Rage**

 _John Stewart went to the place indicated by Shayera. When he got there, he saw Wally tied up in a chair, still unconscious._

 _"What happened?" He gestured._

 _"I asked Wally to help me. He then attacked me." John frowned. "What?"_

 _"We got two cases of men who attacked their wives this week. The victims reported the assaults as unexpected."_

 _"Is it some kind of mermaid effect?"_

 _"Mermaid effect? Is it any disease?"_

 _Shayera shook her head and looked at Wally, who was beginning to wake up._

 _"Mermaids have seduced men, says the legend. Some victims, so in love, got rid of the other women in their lives."_

 _"They're all alive." He paused and smiled. "Unfortunately ..."_

" _John ..."_

 **Looks interesting? Let me know.**


	5. Rage

_**Chapter Five – Rage**_

 **Hello Everybody!**

 **This is the fifth chapter! Almost half the history!**

 **When I thought about writing this chapter, I wanted to base it on the episode "Fury" from JL, but then I had a different idea.**

 **We have here the participation of Wonder Woman.**

 **Enjoy!**

Wally opened the shed door. Shayera was waiting for him. She wore black sweatpants and sweaters. In the short time they were friends, Wally soon realized that Shayera was rather fond of sober colors. There was a bag on the floor, which caught his attention.

"What is this?"

"I need help." She got a blindfold. "Now that I have ... an assistant, you might as well give me a hand with the drills."

"What do you want me to do?"

"There's a set of knives there." She walked about fifteen paces and tied the blindfold. "I want you to shoot me."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, just hold them by the blade and shoot. I should dodge."

"And if you don't dodge?"

"Let's get on with it, Wally. You said that you wanted to participate."

Reluctantly, Wally reached down and fumbled in her purse. He found the ten knives stored in a smaller bag. They were throwing knives. There were other interesting things in the bag. Ropes, pocket knives, handcuffs.

"Let's go." Shayera looked irritated. "I don't have all day."

"Okay."

Wally held the blade as she said and fired. It didn't even come near her. But the second, passed too close to her head. Shayera bent down, sidetracked.

"Shit."

She took the sale shortly before he threw the third knife. This one, grazed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shooting the knives."

He took one of the knives and stepped forward. Shayera was stronger, though smaller, and managed to divert. She grabbed his arm and punched him hard in the face. Wally fell and she tied him.

* * *

John Stewart went to the place indicated by Shayera. When he got there, he saw Wally tied up in a chair, still unconscious.

"What happened?" He gestured.

"I asked Wally to help me. He then attacked me." John frowned. "What?"

"We got two cases of men who attacked their wives this week. The victims reported the assaults as unexpected."

"Is it some kind of mermaid effect?"

"Mermaid effect? Is it any disease?"

Shayera shook her head and looked at Wally, who was beginning to wake up.

"Mermaids have seduced men, says the legend. Some victims, so in love, got rid of the other women in their lives."

"They're all alive." He paused and smiled. "Unfortunately ..."

"John ..."

John pulled the gun and pointed at her. Shayera fought with him, and with a jiu-jitsu stroke, she knocked him over and pinned him down.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

Shayera came home as fast as she can. She turned on the police radio and received strange messages, all reports, including from the female police officers, who were attacked by men, husbands, relatives or work associates.

"How strange!"

"You cannot imagine how much."

She turns to the sound of the female voice and her mouth opens slightly in surprise. Whoever was in her house was neither more nor less than Wonder Woman, one of the most powerful heroines of all time.

"I know you're Hawkgirl."

Shayera nods.

"But how?"

"I'll explain, but we have more important things at the moment."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Shayera left and gave way to Hawkgirl. The two heroines flew above Midway and saw the smoke and destruction below.

"A demon?" Hawkgirl repeated in disbelief.

"The gates are in Themyscira, and somehow he managed to escape."

"And does he force men to beat women?"

"Think in it like a virus. First, it is transmitted by contact, little by little, through the air."

"This thing infected two of my friends. How are we going to stop him?"

"We have to find him, and then send him back."

* * *

The two heroines descended into the city. Chaos was over. They heard gunshots and ran into an alley where they found a police officer, gun still pointed at the fallen partner. When she saw the heroines, she relaxed a little.

"I had to shoot." She said. "Richard attacked me."

"Don't worry." Wonder Woman touched her shoulder. "We'll stop this."

"How are we going to find him?"

"If this thing likes chaos and confusion, we'll find him in the streets."

They were about to fly again when the police officer called them.

"Wait." She breathed. "I want to help you."

Wonder woman approached.

"What's your name, sister?"

"Martha Jones."

Hawkgirl smiled.

"Come on, girl. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

John woke up, rising slowly from the cold ground. His head still ached, and he only remembered attacking Shayera. He hoped his friend was all right.

"Finally you woke up." Wally said, still tied. "Why don't you get me out of here?"

"I don't know, no. Shayera said you attacked her."

"And you, too." He retorted. "If there's anything going on, Shay's going to need help."

John nodded and untied his friend.

"I hope we don't get in the way this time."

"I agree, bro."

The two men ran outside, hoping they would be of some value. From the outside, however, they encounter a short man, wearing a suit and leaning on a cane. He wore a hat, too, in the same dark blue of his suit. He had dark hair and wore glasses. He smiled, but his smile had something strange.

John pointed his gun at him. The man just took off his hat and bowed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, gentlemen. My name's Azazel."

* * *

Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman and Martha roamed the streets, helping as many women as possible. In the midst of chaos, Shayera recognized John and Wally standing in the middle of the street, just watching the fire consume a car. Ignoring her protective instincts, she cautiously approached her friends, even though they had attacked her hours before.

"John? Wally? Are you all right?"

Without answer, she touched John's shoulder. She then heard Martha's scream and the two heroines looked back. They saw Azazel holding the cop and tossing her like she was nothing. The cop collapsed and rolled across the floor, while Wonder Woman lunged at him. John seized the moment and attacked Hawkgirl.

Shayera managed to get rid of the blow and stunned him. Wally also attacked her, but she easily knocked him over. Martha, even with her injured shoulder, aimed her weapon, coming to help.

"Go help her." She glanced at Wonder, who fought bravely against Azazel. "She cannot do it alone."

With her war cry, Hawkgirl lunged at Azazel, hitting him in the face. He fell, stunned and surprised that the coup had taken effect. She hit him again, and again, doing him some damage, however, he grabbed her by the neck and punched her hard in the face.

She was cast away, astonished at the strength of that man. Martha was also fighting John and Wally, and she lost. Wonder woman caught Hawkgirl's mace.

"I hit a lot harder than she did."

The redhead decided to help Martha by preventing John from injuring a co-worker.

"I don't want to hurt you, John. Not you, Wally."

"I want to hurt you!"

Wally, who was down, stood up.

"Why does John always come before?"

John laughed.

"Because I'm better than you. I'm stronger, and more interesting."

"Do you prefer him to me?"

"This is no time for that, Wally." Shayera snapped.

John dropped Shayera and turned to Wally.

"Of course she prefer me, and only you didn't notice. With so many reasons, it is easy to know why your fiancée abandoned you."

"I thought we were friends." He paused. "But I see that I was wrong."

John pointed his gun at Wally, who in turn carried a knife. John hit his friend with the handle of his gun, and pointed it directly to his head.

"Without you, less one problem in my life ..."

For a moment, she didn't know what to do. Shayera looked from her friends to Wonder Woman and noticed when the heroine crushed Azazel's head with her club. A strong light shone, and then only the clothes he wore remained.

At the same moment, John realized what he was doing and threw his weapon away. He then helped Wally to his feet, and they both stared at Shayera. The winged woman just shook her head and walked away. She didn't want to stay. It was too much for her.

* * *

Two days have passed since the accident with Azazel. They were in an open field, very handsome, especially decked out for her. Shayera wore a white dress, much like the ceremonial clothes of the Amazons. She received a crown of laurel from Diana's hands as a symbol of her bravery. It wasn't she who put an end to the madness that spread in her city, but she was happy to help.

"Shayera Saunders, known as Hawkgirl, for her bravery, I commend her to this laurel wreath. As a warrior and princess, I have my sister Amazon. As a founding member of the Justice League, I hope you will soon join us."

"Justice League?"

"One day." With such a promise, she flew. Shayera, still stunned, John and Wally watched as Wonder Woman left, lost in the sky. When the three of them were alone, John turned to his friends. "Much has been said. I don't know if we can continue with this."

"We were under the influence of a demon. It wasn't us talking."

"There is a fund of truth in what we have said. I know, and so do you. Bye."

With such words, John bowed his head and followed his course.

"So that's the end of our trio? I thought we were partners, all of us."

Shayera touched his shoulder.

"There's no longer us, Wally."

She also went her way, opposite the side that John followed. Wally just watched his friends walk away, knowing their words wouldn't bring them back. He was alone now.

 **Okay, that's it.**

 **Here's a look at the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 Lost in Time**

 _Shayera felt comfortable beneath the soft sheets, but then she noticed someone by her side and sat down. The figure beside her also sat down, and held her arms._

 _"Chay-ara, all right?"_

 _It was not long before she noticed the man, much like Carter, her husband, but with huge golden wings. She had the same golden wings. She looked around and found herself in a place that resembled one of the pyramids she was digging._

 _"You all right?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"I had a bad dream." She said. "I thought we were human, and we explored my grave. So you ... you died ..."_

 **Thanks!**


	6. Lost in Time

**Chapter Six – Lost in Time**

 **We're in the halfway here !**

 **Has anyone here watched "Lost World"? This chapter was loosely based on the episode "London Calling".**

 **Enjoy!**

Shayera felt comfortable beneath the soft sheets, but then she noticed someone by her side and sat down. The figure beside her also sat down, and held her arms.

"Chay-ara, all right?"

It wasn't long before she noticed the man, much like Carter, her husband, but with huge golden wings. She had the same golden wings. She looked around and found herself in a place reminiscent of one of the pyramids she was digging.

"You all right?"

She shook her head.

"I had a bad dream." She said. "I thought we were human, and we explored my grave. So you ... you died ..."

As she began to cry, Katar laughed lightly.

"It was just a dream. I'm here, just like you ..."

"Yeah, I'm here..."

Reminding herself of something she shouldn't remember, she left the bed toward the window. Below, and as far as her vision extended, the prosperous and growing Egyptian kingdom was visible. Katar joined her, embracing her in the process. Shayera accepted the affection, although the familiar presence of the husband seemed to her unreal. Everything here was unreal.

* * *

John Stewart and Wally West entered a dimly lit cave. Its only source of light came from a few candles scattered around the place. On a stone table, they saw Shayera lying down. She wore only a sports top and pants, was barefoot and had black marks painted on her skin.

"Shay ..."

Wally went to touch her, but a hand stopped him. Both John and Wally looked up and saw an old man, hunched over and dressed in a purple tunic.

"If you try to wake her up early, your friend will be stuck forever ..."

John drew his gun and pointed at the old man.

"I hope you bring her to us."

"Lower this weapon, John Stewart. This won't be necessary."

"How do you know my name?" He gestured.

"Don't worry, she told me about you. I am the Guardian of mind."

As John calmed down and put the gun away, Wally looked from Shayera to the old man.

"And ... what did you do to her?"

"Miss Sauders came to me for help. She's in another time now, reliving the past, and seeking answers."

"Answers for what?"

He touched her forehead. It got warmer. However, she still had a few hours. A few hours until dawn.

"For doubts of heart."

* * *

Later, Chay-ara decided to take a walk around the palace, trying to discover the reason for the strangeness. She felt so out of place there, she was home, right? Hearing her husband's voice, she approached the main hall.

Katar was on the throne, facing two other men. Behind him was a fourth element, which for some reason she didn't like. At some point, Katar saw his beloved standing at the door and stood up with a smile.

"Chay-ara!" He said. "Come to me."

She obeyed. As she walked, he continued.

"Moswen and Bashari returned from the war with good news for us."

The two men turned to her. They were identical to their friends Wally and John. Her heart raced, and she had her memories back. Now Shayera knew why she felt so out of place. She was not Chay-ara, the wife of the God Hawk. She was Shayera, the new Hawkgirl. She was out of her time!

This was too much for her. She felt her legs weaken and she went to the floor.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a huge, soft bed, unfortunately, not in her world.

"Chay-ara." Katar's voice was beginning to irritate her.

He approached, but she got rid of him. Seeing the look of surprise, her anger softened.

"Sorry."

He raised his eyebrow. His wife acted mysterious all day.

"You have something to tell me?"

"I feel like I'm somebody else. I feel like I shouldn't be here."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You fainted and ..."

Realizing what he meant, she laughed. Shayera laughed so loudly, as if his words were absurd.

"Oh, no, no." She got out of bed, still laughing. "I'm not pregnant. The last thing I want in my life is to have children."

Shayera didn't notice Katar's wary look as she left without looking back.

"But you ..."

He did not finish the sentence, but he was determined to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Shayera went for a walk in the palace, looking for a way back home. Shortly after, she discovered the training area of the soldiers, and she imagined that John and Wally, or rather Bashari and Moswen, would be among them. He heard John's voice and knew she was in the right place.

"The one who wins my challenge will win the first round of drinks at Senet's house."

Instantly, the metal-against-metal sound of the swords began. She smiled, thinking that her friend had been a warrior from the earliest days. She took the remaining few steps into the area. She barely entered and the soldiers bowed before her.

Chay-ara never liked being treated as a goddess, and Shayera liked the reception even less. She ordered them to rise and approached the small arena. To her surprise, it was not John dueling, but Wally and another soldier.

"I'm bored. Can I join you?"

"It would not be appropriate ..." Wally began.

John laughed, despite Wally's astonishment.

"Give her a sword, Jahi."

The young man who was wounded with Wally handed her the sword in his hand. With a bow, he stepped back a little.

"As for you, brother, treat our queen as she deserves."

John ignored the strange look that the Egyptian version of Wally sent him. Reluctantly, he swapped the sword from his right hand to his left and stood in a fighting position.

"Don't act like I cannot take you, Moswen." The name sounded strange on her tongue. "Fight like I'm another soldier."

"You would never be a soldier. But I accept the challenge."

They soon began to duel, however, for Moswen, this was not his beloved queen. Her manner, her posture, were completely different. How has no one noticed before? He let her knock him down. Shayera pointed the sword at him triumphantly.

"I win."

"I noticed."

He stood, handing the sword to Bashari, his brother. Wordlessly, he left the training camp.

* * *

Wally paced nervously. John just watched the old Guardian checking Shayera's temperature. She got hotter as the morning approached.

"Why do you do that?" He gestured.

The man stared at him.

"If the day dawns and she does not awaken, her mind will be lost in another world forever. And her body will die. However, she knew of the conditions imposed."

"And Shay agreed?"

"The size of the risk is proportional to the desired result. Her friend needed me urgently." He breathed. "I hope she can get back."

* * *

The afternoon was advancing, and the sun was about to disappear on the horizon. Shayera emerged from her bath on the banks of the Nile, followed by two maids. A red head appeared on the horizon and went to meet her. It was Wally, or Moswen.

"Leave us alone."

The maids came out giggling.

"The resemblance is striking, yet there are differences that would not escape the eyes of the most attentive."

She frowned.

"I don't know where you want to mean, Moswen."

"My lady fights deftly and acts like a real queen. You, if I remember correctly, have the manners of an untrained soldier."

She crossed her arms.

"You're a soldier."

"And it's no disgrace unless if you're our queen."

Seeing herself alone with Moswen, Shayera had an idea.

"Why don't you accompany me on a ride? That way we can talk."

* * *

They sat under a large tree in the palace garden. The presence of her friend, even another version of him, brought her some comfort. She laughed in disbelief.

"You and John, I mean, Bashari, are brothers?"

He nodded.

"My family was killed in the desert, and an Egyptian caravan saved me. The gods took me to a new family."

"Make sense."

"What about you?" How did the gods bring you?"

Moswen told her the story of his life, so she should do the same.

"I came from a distant land, in another time. I needed to organize my life, and I met a magician, who sent me to my past existence. It sounds crazy, I know."

"I believe you."

The priest and counselor of Katar, Hath Set, watched in secret the interaction between the queen and a simple soldier. It infuriated him, for he knew that the king was blind to everything in the palace, unlike him. But he would settle everything.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Moswen knew he had to go back to his quarters. Bashari was resting in a hammock when he noticed his brother's presence.

"I hope your escapades with the Queen have paid off. Because it cannot go on."

"I don't know what you mean."

Bashari sat in his hammock.

"I hear the comments among the servants, and they will soon reach the king's ears."

"They are rumors, brother. After all, they also comment on you."

"Rumors or not, they'll have to stop."

* * *

Hath Set went to speak with the king. His words were ignored, especially after the queen's arrival. She kicked him out, as if he was not important. He was a priest, and was treated for what would be a slave! But he wouldn't leave things as they were. He would bring order to the palace.

* * *

Katar was getting ready to go to the royal chambers when Hath Set came up again.

"I thought I was clear on kicking you out."

"I don't obey you anymore, sir."

Before the eyes of Katar, Hath Set became a gigantic snake.

"Guards!"

The king shouted, but it was late, as he was swallowed by the snake. The guards were also in vain against his power. He was now seeking his revenge.

* * *

The screams came from all sides as they were attacked. Shayera left the queen's rooms to see what was happening, and she encountered a giant snake devouring a soldier. The monster came to her side, and she was pulled by Bashari and Moswen, who held the door, preventing the monster from entering.

"We won't resist for long." Bashari said. "Get her out of here, Moswen."

"I won't leave without you, brother."

"It's an order."

Reluctantly, he and Shayera left. They both heard Bashari's screams as he fought the monster. Shayera and Moswen ran for their lives. The day dawned and it was hard to hide in the darkness.

When the snake-shaped Hath Set appeared, Moswen laid a soft kiss on her lips. He fought bravely, but it was no match for his opponent's fury. Shayera cringed, watching with horror his friend also be devoured. She was alone and unarmed, with no reason to fight.

Her friends were gone, and she had no one to run to. It remained to her only the same end as his friends received.

* * *

Shayera began to struggle. The old man approached her. She was burning with fever. The sun would be born soon too.

"It's not good. It is not good."

"What does she have?"

"She's fighting, but she can not win alone."

"Can we bring her?" Wally pointed out.

The old man shook his head.

"The price is high, but there is a way. You should come into her mind and help her with the awakening."

"And if we cannot?"

"You will also be imprisoned."

The two men looked at each other. Wally smiled.

"You know, John, we have not talked about each other in the last few days, but you're like a brother to me, and Shay's my friend, too. I'd die for any of you, and I know you would do the same for me, even though you fought. What do you say?"

John stared for a moment at the still-struggling redhead. He knew he would do anything for his friends.

"We are a trio, right?"

"Right."

John and Wally took Shayera's hands, then clapped their hands.

"Let's get her back."

* * *

Shayera was shrunken, when she heard John's voice, followed by the shot.

"We've come to help you."

"How? Why?" He blubbered. "You're dead."

"We're friends, Shay." It was Wally. "And friends always help each other."

"Now, face it. Unless you want to be breakfast."

Together, the three of them defeated the giant snake. When the monster fell, the sun had risen. They won. Shayera couldn't have done it alone without the help of her good friends.

* * *

The three of them stood before the magician. In her mind, reality and dream mingled.

"Was that real?"

"Everything we believe to be real, becomes real. You said that you were confused about your feelings, just like the men in your life."

The three looked at each other. The mage continued.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without their help, and your friends had to ignore what they felt and cooperate to escape. What each draws from this lesson concerns only each one."

The magician disappeared in front of them, as if in magic.

"I think he's right." John said. "Shayera, you're an incredible woman, and brought something new into my life. I confess I was attracted to you, but I love Mari. And I don't want to fight my best friend over a woman."

"Why don't you tell your wife you love her?" She gestured.

"That's what I'll do. I'll buy flowers and take her to dinner."

John hurried out in front of Wally and Shayera.

"What's your lesson about that?"

"I like you, Shay."

"Wally ..."

"No, let me say this. I really like you, but most of all, we're friends. John, you and me. We are a trio, and we fight together. It hurts to know that you don't correspond to me, but it hurt a lot more when we parted. So being friends, the three of us, it's good. What do you say?"

"I didn't expect less from you."

They embraced, and walked thus out of the cave.

"You haven't said what you saw before we arrived."

"Things."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"A gentleman doesn't ask questions, and a lady never answers. Now let's get out of here…"

 **Ok. This is it!**

 **Next Chapter Winged Warrior**


	7. Winged Warrior

_**Chapter Seven – Winged Warrior**_

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I should have posted before, but I was busy (cough, cough, party and another things!).**

 **Ah, people, my story is ending ! Only 5 chapters after this. I have some ideas for a second season, if anyone wanted me to continue, I would be very happy!...**

 **I also have dozens of other ideas to write. My head seems crazy with it, I wanted to have more time to write.**

 **Anyway, let's go to the chapter ...**

 **Meanwhile, in the Watchtower ...**

The heroes met in the meeting room. They were Batman, Superman, Flash, Martian ManHunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman and together they formed the Justice League.

"Hawkgirl would be an excellent acquisition." Said Wonder Woman. "She, for me, has the qualifications to be a leaguer."

"If everyone agrees, we can look ..."

Suddenly, the alarm sounds in the tower. The heroes get up and run to answer the call.

"We're under attack." The Martian's voice sounded worried. He then pointed to a kind of approaching ship. "Prepare for the impact. We..."

The impact was accurate. They held each other where they could, as the ship struck the tower ...

 **Midway, some time later ...**

Wally West sat down at his favorite table in his favorite diner with a glass of the city's best hot chocolate. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. He loved his friends and helped Shayera, but sometimes he needed some time alone. In the last few weeks, he was busy with work, aside from the sleepless nights to the aid of Shayera.

Suddenly a rumble is heard, something like thunder. He looks out the window, and sees only the clear sky. But then, to his surprise, he saw snow fall.

Wally ran outside. He picked up one of the flakes, which fell apart in his hand. After all, it was not snow. They were ashes. Staring at the sky, he noticed the gray flakes falling to the ground. Where did they come from?

* * *

Shayera sneaked into the crime lab, which seemed to be a second home for Wally. To her surprise, John was also present.

"Did he call you, too?" John asked.

"You know anything?" Shayera retorted.

"You know I'm here, right?" Wally stepped out from behind a counter.

"Right. She folded her arms. "What do you want with us?"

"I'm worried. Did you see the cloud of smoke a few hours before?"

Shayera and John responded in unison.

"No."

"And you call yourself a vigilant." As Wally gained interesting looks, he decided to continue. "The ashes fell from the sky, then that…"

He showed them the security tapes of the theft of a government charge. In an instant, everything vanished from the truck.

"Too fast? Let the images slow down."

With the slow-motion images, it was possible to see a figure of red clothes.

"Flash?" It would be possible?"

"It's not just him. Batman committed some crimes in Gotham, and the same with Superman. I checked, and the whole justice league disappeared."

"And how could you know, Wally?" John asked.

Wally scratched his head in embarrassment.

"My Uncle Barry, he ..." He pointed to the frozen image on the monitor. "He's Flash ..."

John laughed, then realized his friend's serious expression.

"Is that true? Are you the nephew of Flash? And why did you never tell us?"

"My Aunt Iris married with my uncle, and I never knew until I had an accident in the lab where he worked. Uncle Barry thought the accident might have given me the same powers as him, but it never happened. And I never told you why it's not something that spreads ..."

"And how do I get into this?" It was Shayera.

"There's something wrong, and we're going to find out ..."

* * *

The seven league members were standing still in an abandoned factory. Their eyes were empty, without personality. A blue man, with three points on his forehead, approached. He wore a kind of armor. He smiled at the unwilling heroes. In their breasts, a small mechanism was visible, which controlled them.

"My plan is going. Soon, this world will be mine ..."

Hawkgirl was flying over the Central City area after Wally's insistence. It did not take long and a red spot crossed her path. From above, she could see the trail of Flash and that was clearly a trap. He stopped, waiting for her to come down, and Shayera did so.

"I knew you were looking for me." Flash said and moved quickly.

She felt a jerk and soon there was something stuck in her back. She then fell in unconsciousness.

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself in the abandoned factory, where the other heroes were. Hawkgirl stood beside Wonder Woman, and the heroine did not move. None of them moved.

"But what?"

Hawkgirl heard footsteps toward her and froze. She waited and the same blue man appeared.

"The one they call Hawkgirl?" He was silent, as if analyzing the heroine, he said. "She's not useful to me. Kill her."

After the order, Wonder Woman grabbed Hawkgirl's neck. The Amazon princess was stronger, and Shayera began to get out of breath. She fumbled, and grabbed the mechanism in the heroine's chest. At that moment, the rider dropped the redhead, wondering what she was doing.

"What's going on?"

Hawkgirl thought to reply, but the green beam came over her.

"I'll gladly answer you later, Princess."

Shayera used her mace to defend herself from the blow of the Green Lantern. She flew out of the factory, followed by the Lantern. The hero fired a green shot at her, but was arrested by Wonder Woman.

"Can I join in the action?" She tore the device from his chest.

Hawkgirl smiled for help. Green Lantern was still confused, but the three barely had time to recover as the other heroes came toward them. But in a short time, they recover their friends from mind control.

"Brainiac?" Hawkgirl asked. "I never heard of him."

"He's a super-intelligent alien being obsessed with knowledge. He attacked the Watchtower and made us his slaves ..."

As Superman and the others explained the situation to Hawkgirl, Brainiac watched the action from his hiding place.

"I was not ready for this battle." He walked to a gigantic cybernetic, tentacled, skull-shaped ship.

"We won?" By the question, Brainiac's ship went through the factory ceiling. "I don't think so."

The ship then began scanning the area, and deleting the scanned objects. Then the ship sailed toward the city.

"It's going downtown. Let's go!"

The seven heroes of the league set out to prevent Brainiac, but Shayera had something to do before.

* * *

Wally and John walked in downtown of Central City. Wally's cell phone started ringing and it was Shayera.

"Hi there". He smiled. "Where are you?"

"Wally!" Her voice was desperate. "Get out of there, you and John."

"But ..."

"Now!"

Almost instantly, they heard screams all around. John saw the ship first, and pulled his friend away to hide as well.

Hawkgirl joined the group of heroes. She hoped her friends would be fine. She turned her mace and hit the ship's eye. Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter destroyed part of the ship.

Green Lantern with his ring, and Superman with the vision of heat, set the ship in the middle. The explosion came soon after, lighting the skies like fireworks. It was over. The heroes won again.

* * *

"We have a lot to do to clear our names." Barry said, beside Wally. He then stared at Shayera, talking to Wonder Woman. "Your friend is very interesting."

"Shay is the best."

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes." Batman said, approaching Hawkgirl.

"Who keeps the guardians?" She laughed. "Latin is still not my forte. And you don't need me full time, but you know where to find me if you need a touch."

Wally appeared to be holding his cell phone.

"Can I take a picture? Just to remember this epic moment."

Diana walked over to the red-haired boy.

"All right, but only one."

The seven league members, Hawkgirl and John approached, while Wally stood a few steps ahead, and took a picture. Shayera could accept being a member of the Justice League, but she knew her place was in Midway. Her city needed more of her.

 **My bad…**

 **I had planned something different, but I just could not write. Writer's block sucks!**

 **Next Chapter World of Mirrors**


	8. World of Mirrors

_**Chapter Eight – World of Mirrors**_

 **My bad...**

 **I should have posted before, but I've been a little busy, and then ... well, when the depression hits, I can not do anything.**

 **But I will not regret, because there is one more chapter ...**

The two rebels, a couple, were taken to the middle of the hall. The soldiers threw them to the ground, standing in front of a throne. They raised their heads, as footsteps were heard. The woman stopped in front of them, looking at the rebels with disdain. She wore a long black dress that contrasted with her fire-colored hair.

"Are these two that caused so much confusion in my town?"

"Midway is not your city." The female rebel shouted. "No matter what you do to us, Hawkgirl."

Shayera laughed, and slapped the prisoner's face hard. A trickle of blood streamed from the corner of the woman's mouth. Seeing her defiant look, Shayera turned. Then the order.

"Kill them! I want their heads in front of the city hall. These rebels will learn."

* * *

Later that day, Shayera was in a huge bathtub, enjoying a glass of champagne. There are knocks on the door, then a worried face of a soldier appears in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, I just came to warn you that your orders were ...fulfilled..."

"Great. Now you can withdraw."

The man obeys. Shayera sinks into her tub, closing her eyes. The sight of his two friends, John and Wally, hangs in her mind. She wakes up in alarm, realizing she was still in the tub. The door opens shortly thereafter.

"Are you all right, ma'am?"

An old man bends over, avoiding looking at the redhead, who stood up, her body naked and wet. Shayera walks and puts on a robe.

"I hope you have a good reason to interrupt me, Joseph." She demanded.

"Excuse me, but I think you'd like to see this."

* * *

Shayera follows Joseph to a large hall full of technologies. On one of the screens, there is a video of Hawkgirl fighting some criminals.

"An old fight of mine? Why...

"Look at the date, ma'am. The fight happens now. My men, unintentionally, have discovered a kind of other dimension ..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Continues."

Joseph nodded, and continued to show her.

* * *

Hawkgirl watched as the police took the criminals.

"It's Veil's men, right?" She gestured as John approached her.

"Marius Veil had been absent from criminal activities since his last meeting with you." John said.

"Until now. What does he intend?"

"The usual. Traffic, weapons, etc. Be careful."

"Okay, Mom." She smiled. "I have to go now."

John gave her a slight nod and watched her go. Suddenly, an energy field forms next to him, and he sees a woman, identical to Shayera, but older. The woman extends her hand to him, yet a moment later, the field closes.

John scratches his head, wondering if this really happened. Alone, he decides to leave.

* * *

On the other side, Shayera smiles for the first time in years.

"John?" Did I really see John?" She asked, staring at Joseph.

"Apparently, yes."

"John has gone before, so is there hope that Wally is alive?"

"Everything is possible, my lady." He paused. "However ..."

"What, though?"

All he got was a disgruntled expression on the redhead.

"It's dangerous to interfere with another world. It is not our reality."

"My friends are alive, that's all that matters to me. Start the preparations ..."

Joseph can only nod, and position himself, to activate the controls. He was not foolish enough to disobey Mrs. Hawkgirl's orders.

* * *

"I'm saying, Wally." It was John. "I saw ..."

The energy field formed again in Midway. This time bigger, to the point of crossing a person. Wally and John then watched as the woman identical to Shayera appeared right in front of them.

"Shayera?"

"I know it sounds strange, but I need you to come with me."

The two friends looked at each other.

"I think we need explanations, lady, before we follow you anywhere."

Her innocent expression changed to anger and she held the two boys by the arm. She was stronger, and dragged them into the energy field, which was beginning to close.

The real Shayera, who went to meet her friends, saw the scene and ran. The energy field almost closed, so she jumped in the last possible second, to the other side, wherever she went.

She left the tech room, and a group of armed soldiers appeared. The soldiers, seeing their leader, lowered their weapons. Shayera (the real one) got up and ran outside.

* * *

John, Wally, and the evil Shayera were in a large office. The two men were handcuffed while Shayera worked. John stared at her for a moment. Realizing his gaze, she stopped her task.

"What is it, John?"

"What's the purpose of it?" He gestured.

The redhead stood and approached.

"There was a man named Marius Veil. He was a drug dealer, and I tried to fight him, but it was in vain. He first killed you then Wally." She paused. "I killed him, then. If I had taken that attitude before, I would not have lost my best friends. Then I decided to change my sense of justice."

"Did you kill people?" Wally's voice sounded shocked.

"They were not innocent, Wally."

"But the League of Justice?"

She laughed.

"Five years left only Wonder Woman and Flash, the work of Veil. When they opposed me, I also killed them."

* * *

Shayera crossed the corridors, not understanding where she was. It ended up in a room. Joseph was working on a project. When he saw his lady come in he bowed before her.

"Mrs. Hawkgirl ..."

"Cut the crap." She demanded. "Now, tell me where I am."

The old man was amazed a little, then fell on his knees before her.

"God heard my prayers. You came here to set us free."

"Stand up." When the old man obeyed, she continued. "Tell me what happened."

Joseph did so.

* * *

"And getting us here will change something?" John asked.

"I cannot bring the real John and Wally into my life, but I can keep you two here with me. As a reminder of what I lost because I was weak."

The evil Shayera walked over to Wally. She released his chains and pulled him up. Without the boy's waiting, she kissed him.

"You're so hot." She said. "I like it."

The site alarms sounded crazed. The evil Shayera held the redhead by the collar, and dragged him along. She took a pistol from her drawer, and left.

"You, John, stay there."

"It's not like I could move."

* * *

Joseph, and the real Shayera, knocked down the defenses of the building. Joseph then summoned the rebels, to fight at his side against the dictator Hawkgirl. Shayera's soldiers stood in position, attacking the rebels. The confusion soon formed.

Turning down the corridor, the two Shayeras stood face to face. They looked at each other for a moment, and the evil Shayera pointed the gun at Wally.

"Don't make me do that."

"And what? Are you going to kill your friend?"

She threw the redhead against the wall.

"Friend? Wally was much more than a friend. You were weak, and Veil killed them. I lost everything!"

Shayera approached, with Joseph following her.

"And you went crazy and think you can rule the world?"

"I'm not crazy! I am healthier than these unhappy people. Before me, only crimes, deaths and violence."

"And now, you commit the crimes!"

The two women began to quarrel, while Joseph helped Wally at his feet.

"What are we going to do?"

Joseph saw the gun, and pointed.

"I just need to hit the real one."

He closed his eyes, stared, and fired.

The women stopped fighting. The evil Shayera put her hand on her abdomen, holding the wound. She fell against her "twin."

"No matter how hard you try, you'll be just like me."

Her eyes closed, never to open again. Shayera dropped the woman, and stared at the old man.

"If I had been right ..."

"But I shot the right person. Now it's over..."

* * *

John, Wally, and Shayera were standing in front of the energy field. Joseph stirred the controls, opening the door for them.

"What about your world?"

The old man shrugged.

"We'll try to get up. Without heroes, however, without villains or dictators. And also without deaths. We're already on the way."

"I'll pray for you."

The three friends shook hands and went through the doorway, returning home. However, her words did not leave her head. "You'll be just like me ..."

* * *

Later that day, Hawkgirl received an emergency call. She flew to the building, but there was nothing. The male figure appeared from the midst of the shadows.

"Hi, Hawkgirl." It was Mariu Veil. "Or I should say, Shayera ..."

 **Ok, this is it.**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Chantage

_**Chapter Nine – Chantage**_

 **Hello everybody! I'm here again!**

 **I apologize for the long wait…**

Shayera was in a very short black dress, wearing black strap and high heel. Her red hair swayed as she walked through the worst area of town, full of criminals and program girls. She entered a decadent nightclub with a neon sign.

A little later, Wally and John appeared, decidedly following her friend. They exchanged glances between themselves, after examining the facade of the place where Shayera entered.

"Have we left Shayera wrong in the world of mirrors?" John speculated.

"I liked that Shayera." Wally smiled. "What? She was nice to me."

"She handcuffed us. And he pointed a gun at you."

"Except that." He looked at the sign again. "Shall we go in?"

* * *

 _ **A few hours before ...**_

Hawkgirl received an emergency call. She flew to the building, but there was nothing. The male figure appeared from the shadows.

"Hi, Hawkgirl." It was Marius Veil. "Or should I say, Shayera ..."

Shayera took off the mask, after all, if he knew her face, there was no reason to hide. She stared at Veil. Marius Veil was a big man, about forty years old, with long blond hair. He still wore Armani.

"Was all this necessary to get my attention?"

"Always the same Hawkgirl. I've been watching you since our last meeting, and definitely you're not hero. You're just a scared, blood-thirsty girl. I have better plans for your skills than playing games to save people ..."

* * *

John entered the club, followed by Wally. The place played bad music, and it was full of people. John looked around.

"If Mari saw me in such a place ..."

"Bad, I know."

"There she is."

Wally looked in the direction John had pointed out, only to see Shayera very easily at the side of a fat man, serving him some kind of drink. The redhead folded his arms in disgust with the scene. He was about to say something when John pulled him.

"Forget your personal motives, Wally. We have to find out what she plans."

The two friends went outside. Shortly after, they noticed Shayera coming out arm in arm with the man. He looked drunk, and Shayera led him into an alley. He laughed happily, waiting for the night to smile.

In the alley, Shayera, seeing that they were alone, pushed him to the ground. Then she took out a knife she hid in her socks. He stared at her in alarm.

"You're a disgusting, disgusting not for the right reasons, you will pay for his crimes. Any final wish, Meyer?"

Meyer laughed, sitting up a little.

"I imagine that you work for Marius Veil, although it was an interesting move to choose such a beautiful woman for me. I feel flattered, I ..."

Shayera mentally apologized with a superior force and threw the knife into Meyer's chest. Her lifeless eyes stared at her, so she just turned and left. But she stopped, when she noticed frightened John and Wally, her two good friends, staring at her in surprise. It took only a second to compose.

"Better call the police, John."

She passed them, avoiding them. John just picked up his cell phone, and resignedly called a car to the place.

* * *

Later, Shayera was back to the safety of her home. Although she did not want to, the images of her crime always returned to her. But as long as Veil had evidence against her, she would have to pretend to do her will. She knew, however, that this would not last long. Soon he would recover the evidence that Veil kept. I just needed one more day. And, preferably, without Wally or John on her way.

The routine of the night was the same as before for Shayera. This time, however, she was with Kisaragi, a Japanese businessman. At least it was cleaner than Meyer. She was about to end her service when two people held both her arms. Kisaragi fled scared, shouting something in Japanese.

Wally and John released her.

"Let's get out of the way, Shay ..."

Shayera glared at her two friends. Then she tapped their faces.

"Idiots!" She shouted. "You ruined my plan!"

Calm down, after a few minutes of walking in circles, she sat down on the curb, her face in her hands. She told them the truth.

"Did you intend to kill all of Veil's defects? His own killer?"

"No, Wally. I planned to kill Veil. But first, I had to find out where he kept the evidence against me."

The two friends looked at each other, questioning whether Shayera was telling the truth.

"And ..." Wally swallowed. "Found it?"

"Yes." She stood up. "And now, I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Marius was in his office in the largest building in town. He looked at the view of the city, when the reflection of Shayera was projected on the glass. Marius turned, his hands on his back.

"You're faster than I thought. Good girl. I have another dislike to take care ..."

"No." She said.

"And why not?" Marius looked genuinely surprised.

"At this moment, I have someone and he might have the photographs. You have nothing, Veil."

"But I still know about you. I will hunt down every person that is important in your life."

"I know. So I also know what I should do ..."

Marius slammed against the glass window, due to the force that Shayera pushed him. Shayera smiled, watching the glass crack under his weight.

"We know what's going on here, do not we?"

"If you kill me, it will be just like me."

"We are not the same. And we'll never be ...

John, Wally, and the group of police arrived just in time to see Marius's body hit the ground. They looked up, but there was nothing, or no one to justify his downfall.

* * *

"Did you really kill him?" Wally rushed into Shayera's apartment.

Shayera turned to face his red-haired friend.

"Do you really want to know? Truth can be difficult."

"I can handle the truth. Is that you? Can you handle the truth of your actions?"

Then he left. Shayera thought of following him and telling the truth, but perhaps it was better that way. Closing her eyes, she could still see the scene.

* * *

 _"That's why I'm not going to kill you." Shayera said and reached out to pick him up. "I refuse to get my hands dirty with blood."_

 _"You do not have to. I do it for you."_

 _The glass cracked under him. Marius tumbled back, ignoring Shayera's efforts to help him. She saw him fall, and the fall seemed to be in slow motion. Shayera heard the sirens, and the police cars. She also saw John, and Wally. From above, she saw Marius's fallen body._

 _Without looking back she turned and went her way. Now she carried another death on her back. One more, however, would not make a big difference. She knew her destiny._

 **that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Vena Amoris

**_Chapter Ten – Vena Amoris_**

 **Right, I rewrote this because I thought it had gone very bad. I was not in my best time. Now it got a little better.**

John was walking with Shayera on a sunny Tuesday morning. Despite the beautiful day, Shayera wore dark glasses as John guided her through the park to an area surrounded by a yellow stripe.

"And think I'm missing out on a relaxing morning of inventory for this." She commented. "Do not you have experts?"

He scratched his head.

"We did, but I needed a different opinion."

Despite raising an eyebrow, Shayera followed her friend the rest of the way without further questions. Shortly after, she found herself in the mess that was a crime scene. Her look of shirt, skirt, and high heel was unlike the overalls and uniforms of the experts.

"Scary?" He gestured.

"Different. Usually, it's not my job."

"They needed a specialist, and you're my specialist."

When Shayera saw herself, she was in an unpleasant scene.

"Cut gags? What a day!"

* * *

Despite the unpleasant morning, the day went completely quiet for Shayera. There were no alarms, no police calls or anything to worry about. And Wally was in his beloved laboratory when John arrived.

"What do you have for me, Wally?"

"A great curiosity to ask why you called Shay to a crime scene, but since I'm a pro, I'll let it go."

"When are you going to avoid it? You know she had no choice."

The redhead shrugged. He walked over to some papers and analyzed them.

"They were doped, but that's kind of obvious."

"O'brien was missing a week ago. For Shayera, it was some sort of ritual of cannibalism."

"When did she become your consultant?"

"Wally ..." John chided him. "Stop."

"There's no one who spoke ..."

* * *

The woman cried, still half groggy. The cold blade touched her neck as a hand covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, my love." The male voice said. "Close your eyes. It's all right..."

Despite her fear, she did. Die at the hands of her beloved. At least it would be quick, though, nothing painless. She screamed, feeling the blade cut through her flesh, yet soon her life was gone.

The man, too, in tears, dropped the knife. He looked from the inert body of his beloved wife to the sinister figure before his.

"Satisfied?" His voice between pain and anger. The Latin accent accented. "Now, let me go ..."

But the figure denied him. Calmly he took a knife from his sleeve and pulled it toward the man.

"Sorry, Mr. Alba, but you've seen my face. Moreover, you proved that you didn't love his wife so much, or sacrificed his life for her."

"It was fast. Juliete didn't suffer!"

"You were selfish. I hope she will forgive him when you find her in paradise. Or hell. I don't really care."

Alba tried to run away, but his legs softened and he fell, also under the vestigial effect of the drug they gave him. Even with blurred vision, he can see the old figure approaching with a knife. It was his end.

* * *

Shayera woke up at five in the morning with a call from John. She answered, half asleep.

"You can only be kidding me. Okay, okay. Give me half an hour."

With a heavy sigh, she forced herself out of the warmth of her covers and headed for the shower. A shower would improve her mood.

She was in another crime scene. But why did everything seem so familiar? Oh, yes, the way the murderer acted. Another couple lay on the ground. Juan Alba, a 45-year-old Latino man, and his wife, two years younger. Already the O'brien were very young 22 years each. As if reading her thoughts, John said aloud.

"What is the connection between the O'brien and the Alba?"

"Besides being both marital problems?" Wally said, with his camera, taking pictures. Then, he noticed Shayera. "Hi."

The redhead responded with a nod. But Wally must be right. He always was.

"What couple does not argue?" It was John.

"Linda and I never fought, so I thought everything was okay. When I realized, she traded me for a rich middle-aged guy."

John had to laugh, so he got a disapproving look from his friend.

"If it's any consolation, Wally, there's nothing worse than watching your husband die in front of you." Shayera said.

"Seeing my girl with another was quite painful for me."

Shayera was not sure, but those harsh words were directed at her. John coughed, trying to get back to the focus of the investigation. Throughout the experiment, the redheads traded barbs. It was not hard to see the tension between them. Glad it's over, and Shayera can go back to her boring routine at the museum.

* * *

That late night, after a turbulent day, Shayera was in her office, working late, as she usually did. She heard a noise like glass breaking and went to check it out.

Something hit her neck. More than quickly, she took the object away. A tranquilizer dart. She tried to lean, but her legs weakened and she fell.

Across the town, Wally also worked late. He was angry with John, and also with Shayera. Despite the distractions, he was about to finish his report when he heard a noise.

He was usually alone, and it would be unusual to have someone else, but not impossible. With the resolution that would be another co-worker, continued his report.

Suddenly, something hit him, and the world went dark.

When he woke up, he realized he was tied up, but he was not alone. The familiar female voice came to him.

"I'm glad you're alive, Wally."

"Shayera? Can you let me go?

"I will, after I can untie me."

They were in a dark room and when someone switched on the light, they had to blink a few times until they could make out the old male form standing at the door.

"I see that the pigeons are awake."

"Who are you?" Wally pointed out.

"I'm a friend, and I'll help you solve your problems."

"Tying is a good way to solve problems."

* * *

John was in the crime lab, where there were broken objects, and his best friend had disappeared. He picked up the report Wally worked on.

"Hum, interesting ..."

* * *

The old man paced.

"I would like to be known as Vena Amoris. "Vena amoris" means "vein of love". I usually bring couples with problems, so they finally realize they love each other. Before their death, of course."

"Really?" Shayera questioned. "Do you think that works?"

Vena amoris then drew a concealed weapon from the waist.

"I would be surprised to know how much people can do if pressed."

"She knows." Wally snapped.

"It's not the time, Wally."

"Oh, yes, yes. It's the perfect time to discuss the relationship."

He placed the gun on a small table, alongside other torture equipment. He took an enormous needle and a glass with a clear liquid. Soon, Wally felt the needle in his arm. A little later, he felt a little dizzy. Something like being groggy for lack of sleep.

"I feel funny. Looks like I smoked about ten based."

"Mr. West, tell your beloved Miss Sanders how you feel."

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I have my means. And then?"

Wally had his back to Shayera, tied in her chair. He lowered his head and sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Shay. I thought you were better than that, but now I see that it's just like the criminals you hunt. Wait! Why did I say that?"

"Serum of truth. Since you work for the police, you must know what it is."

"I was drugged?"

Shayera tried to see Vena Amoris, who was in front of Wally.

"Yes. Why him and not me?"

"It will be your turn, Miss Sanders. Now tell me, Wally, where Shayera and hunt criminals connect?"

"Shay is the Hawkgirl." A pause. "I know you shouldn't be saying these things. I'm sorry, Shay."

"All right, Wally." She admitted, though she was not so sure.

Vena Amoris turned around and stopped in front of the heroine. She touched his face. She tried to deflect, but he held her tight.

"I got someone famous."

When he released her, with a mocking laugh, Shayera spat on his face.

"Bitch! "The slap came right, and it would turn red for a while. "You leave me no choice."

He took the needle, and it was her turn to feel dizzy. She felt soft and heavy.

"Say it, my face. How does it feel to hear the truth coming from your beloved?"

"Wally is not my beloved. But I feel terrible knowing he hates me now."

"I don't hate you, Shay. You just let me down."

"Fine." He jumped. "We're working the feelings out. It's a start. Who will be the first?"

"First what?"

"From this to a better one."

He pretended to think, then walked to his torture table. He took a knife and approached Shayera. Contrary to what she imagined, he let go of the ropes that held her.

"Why did you untie me?"

"I'd rather have husbands kill their beloved wives, but it will be fun to see someone like you reap the lives of your beloved."

Shayera looked from her oppressor to Wally. He looked away, and she did the same.

"Make me."

"Ah, I can make you regret asking."

* * *

Shayera also did not answer his calls.

Where were your friends? John was beginning to worry seriously.

Maybe it was time to put the police behind them.

* * *

The redhead was tied in a chair. Vena Amoris made cuts in her arms, and the purple bruises appeared on her handsome face. She screamed as he turned the blade into her skin, but then the old man pulled away and started to leave.

"You're strong. It will demand all my arsenal."

"Why don't you stop that, Shay?"

"Shut up, Wally. If you trust me, I'll get you out of here later, you can stop talking to me again."

"Sorry, I ..."

"I know ..."

A little later he came back.

"I've decided I want to end this." She said.

Vena Amoris smiled and walked to Shayera.

"Good girl. But I've changed my mind."

"And what did you think?"

Wordlessly, the old man bent down and kissed her. The surprise of the moment bewildered her, but she just released herself and stole his knife. When he realized it, he had the blade against his throat. She smiled, winning.

"It's not so much fun when you're threatened, right?" Her expression changed. "I will cut and make you suffer much more than these small cuts that you infringed me."

* * *

An hour later, John received a call from a residence outside the city limits. He sent the vehicles to the place, and found, besides the redheads, the body of an old man. Shayera and Wally told a short version of the incident.

Some time later, the redheads were alone. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Shay."

"Okay, I would do it for anyone."

"I still love you, though."

"I know, I understand."

She started to walk away, but stopped and turned to her friend.

"Would you like to take me home? We have a lot to talk about ..."

* * *

Wally left her in front of her apartment. he was about to go when Shayera hold his hand and pulled him close.

"What?"

She kissed him.

"I love you, too. Don't let me regret it."

Still not understanding, Wally let himself be led to her apartment.

* * *

Shayera opened her eyes slightly out of her sleep and looked at Wally. She felt warm and loved for the first time. He smiled at her and she returned it. The rays of sunlight streamed through the partially open window.

"I can not move." She said. "But I still want to-"

"What? No! You don't want to, I can not."

"It's not what you're thinking." She leaned closer against him, still sleepy. "I just want to hold you. I love you, Wally."

"I love you too, Shay."

Soon they fell asleep again, hugging each other, feeling the love that was so necessary to them.

Outside, Carter watched with increasing anger at his wife's betrayal. He saw when Shayera arrived with another man, saw her go upstairs, and it did not take much effort to imagine what they were doing together.

It enervated him to imagine another man touching the one that once was his. That it was still his. He wanted to break into the house and end it all. But a greater force made him turn and walk away. A dark shadow followed, his laughter echoing through the room. The Hawkgirl could not wait for what was to come.

 **Thanks!**


	11. The return, part I

_**Chapter Eleven – The return, part I**_

 **Sorry for the delay, but I was kind of ... busy ...**

 **But I promise the last chapter won't be long.**

 **Enjoy!**

Shayera and Wally had breakfast in bed. They woke up less than an hour and had morning off. None of them had any desire to leave that room. Shayera pulled him into a kiss, but then the police radio started ringing.

"Central, we have a robbery in progress ..."

More than quickly, she got out of bed and hurried to catch up. Wally came right behind her, pulling on his pants.

The dream was too good to go on much longer.

"I'm sorry, Wally, but I have work to do "She kissed him. "Without Hawkgirl, we would never have met."

"Go there ..."

Shayera wrapped her arms around his neck, and it was hard to pull away. Now that she knew how the two worked together, she did not want to stay away from him for long.

"I know, I know ... I'm going ..."

* * *

The alarm sounded when Hawkgirl arrived. The jewelery was invaded, however, she saw no one. A shadow moved around and took on the shape of a man. He bowed to her.

"Remember me, bitch?"

"You ?!"

The Shadow Thief advanced against her and punched her hard. Shayera did not wait, and fell back in surprise at the meet. The villain disappears, taking with him the jewels.

"Shit!" She shouted.

"Shayera ?!"

That voice. She thought she would never hear him again. And at the moment, she wished he was not real. Shayera froze, seeing the figure of Carter in front of her. Alive.

"It's impossible! How?"

"Can we talk?"

* * *

Shayera took Carter to a diner. She did not take her eyes off her husband as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You've aged." She said.

Carter looked up from his coffee to stare at his beloved wife. Her gaze was not the same. It was hard, as if her existence had become hard after these years. And knowing what she does is likely to have.

"You too, my baby."

"Don't call me baby! You have no right."

He nodded.

"All right, and I think I owe some answers."

"I saw you die. How can you be alive?"

"I'm not sure. My last memory was that we were attacked by that thing, and then I woke up in a pyramid chamber."

"How long?"

"Almost three years."

Shayera raised her eyebrows, but decided to keep a certain coolness in her voice. She knew how to control herself.

"And why did you just come back now? Why not before? Or why did you come back?"

He shrugged.

"I thought I should go on with your life, but I felt you needed me."

"It's funny how the Shadow Thief and you appear the same day."

"I have nothing to do with that thing."

Shayera knew Carter was telling the truth, and decided not to elaborate. But then the embarrassing silence settled between them and forced her to look out for the people passing by on the street. Even Carter's voice wakes her back to reality.

"Who was the one I saw coming out of our… your apartment in the morning?"

"Wally." She replied simply.

"And ... do you love him?"

"Yeah."

That statement infuriated Carter in a way he could not control.

"It's not fair, Shayera. I..."

She laughed.

"Really, it's not fair. You go away for almost three years, and when I finally let somebody into my life, you reappear and want to pretend nothing happened? The Carter I loved wouldn't do this to me."

"You've changed a lot these years. I barely recognize you now."

Shayera stood up.

"I was just like that, you who saw me differently."

She get up and left. Carter stared at the empty spot left by his now ex-wife.

"If you only knew, Shayera ..."

* * *

Wally looked up to find Shayera there. He smiled at her as she approached.

"What is it, Shay?"

"Do you remember the robbery this morning?" He nodded. "Something happened and I think you deserve to know before everyone else ..."

Shayera was sincere and told him the truth. At least he told what he knew.

"I suppose you want to go back to him?"

"Never Wally, ever. I want to be with you. Carter is part of my past now."

"You sure?"

She nodded. They were about to kiss when the laughter echoed around. Shayera rose to her feet as the Shadow Thief began to take shape.

"How sweet!" He sneered. "I guess now that you're trying to get me."

Shayera lunged at the villain, but she simply crossed his body. The thief punched her hard, knocking her down.

" I'm only solid when I want."

Wally broke a chair on his back, without effect. The thief threw the redhead against one of the walls. He just stayed there. Shayera tried to strike him again, but the darkness enveloped her, and she forgot where she was.

The shadow thief observed the fallen couple, before taking them with him ...

 **to be continued...**

 **Thanks!**


	12. The return, part II

_**Chapter Twelve – The return, part II**_

 **Yes, I know it took me a while, but I was in a bad phase of my life. I'm not much better, but I'm trying hard to write some. Help, you know?**

 **Ah, this is the last chapter. I'm happy that I got very close to what I wanted, but also sad because it's ending ...**

 **I would love to write a second season, I already have some ideas, and maybe it really does, although I have dozens of other stories to write.**

 **Thanks to all the comments, followers and favorites. I love and appreciate all of you. You're the best.**

 **Thank you, from the heart.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **Darling V.**_

Shayera woke up and it was not long before she realized that she was tied. It was not long before she realized that she was not alone. John, Wally, and Carter were also tied up. All were on the ground, before a golden object, similar to an ankh cross. She recognized the place.

"The museum?"

"I'm glad you joined us."

One of the shadows moved, gaining the shape of the Thief.

"I'll kill you when I get out of here." She said between her teeth.

"I've been watching you over the years. And to think that all this is because of me. Without me, there would be no hawkgirl..."

"I think I'm a bit off." John said. "Who is this?"

"Let me introduce myself. I'm the ShadowThief. An old friend of Mrs. Hol."

"Considering I came back to my maiden name, it's Sanders. And we're not friends."

"This thing attacked us in our dig in Egypt, and it almost killed us." It was Carter.

John looked from his friends to Carter, still not recognizing the figure of that man.

"John, this is Carter, my ex-husband. This is not the best time for an explanation, but apparently he's been alive all this time, doing whatever."

"I stayed faithful, contrary ..."

"Unlike me?" Shayera laughed. "You've always been able to discuss the relationship at the worst possible time."

The shadow-thief's voice echoed through the room.

"I think everyone is familiar with their roles in this play. But for those who don't know, I will tell them."

Something like tentacles came out of his arms. They clung to the arms of those who were trapped. Shayera tried to fight, as did the others, but her hands were carried to the ankh cross.

"You are the king, the queen, and the soldiers." The Shadow Thief said. "This was written much earlier. Now, what you don't know."

Images appeared in their minds. First, Egypt. Then they wore eighteenth-century clothing and explored the tomb. Then Shayera and Carter saw their current versions almost three years earlier. In all of them there was that shadow that haunted them.

The Shadow Thief let them go. The four returned to reality, where they were still tied up in the museum. He won four pairs of confused stares.

"You are Hath-Set, the Egyptian priest. You killed us, I mean ..."

"No, queen. Carter knows who I am. I am his blackest will."

"But ... how?" Carter asked, as confused as the others.

"I gave you everything I ever wanted. You wanted this woman, I made her get in your way."

Immediately, Carter and Shayera remembered the day they met. She, still young, almost lost her purse. And Carter came to help her, the Prince Charming.

The shadow thief continued.

"You wanted to be great, I gave you your greatest discovery. Twice. And you still fail?" He shook his head. "I don't think you're so good without me."

"I'm better than you think." Carter commented between his teeth.

The last rope that bound him was released, thanks to the knife he found in his clothes. The shadow thief didn't even bother to search them. So maybe...

He pointed the penknife at the criminal as he lunged for him. He did not expect the attack, so he did not have time to change his form. He was thrown against a wall, and mingled in the shadows of the place.

Carter stood for a few seconds, looking around. His gaze landed on the trio still trapped, everyone trying to break free. He ran up to them and began cutting Shayera's ropes. As he did so, he stared at John.

"I hope you have your gun." He glanced confusedly. "Maybe I've always been around."

"Less talk and more action." She said.

Carter released Shayera, then she felt two hands on her neck. Carter went to help her, but she was ordered.

"Put them down." She said, her voice cracking.

He obeyed, however, it seemed to take forever the time it took to cut those strings. The three men exchanged a look of understanding, and went to help Shayera. John and Wally threw themselves upon the Thief, yet they crossed it, with no effect.

He tightened his grip on Shayera's neck. Her efforts were in vain to let go.

"Shayera!" He shouted.

Carter ran to help her, and was sandwiched against the wall. That creature was too strong. And nothing seemed to hurt him. But Carter remembered something. If that thing was his will, he might be able to lock it up again. The hands that were trying to break away now pulled him deeper and deeper.

When the Thief saw Carter's intentions, it was late. He used all his energy to unite them.

"No matter how hard you try, I still ..."

"Carter!"

Shayera shouted on the other side, staring at her ex-husband. Ended. They won. Carter felt inside that black figure, hovering over every thought of his. But now that they were one again, it would be easy to control him, right? At least he would not hurt Shayera, or manipulate his actions as before. He prayed it was right.

John helped Wally to his feet. The redhead looked disoriented, as if he had struck his head in his fall. It was very likely to do so. Shayera looked away from her ex-husband for Wally. She touched his face. Some cuts on the forehead and cheeks.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I need a nurse, Shay."

She laughed lightly and hugged him. They were all wounded with light cuts, but the tension was not the time for caresses.

"I'm fine too, Shayera." John said. "Thank you for asking."

"So this is the famous Wally West?"

They all turned to Carter. Wally just shrugged.

"What are you going to do now, Carter? Back to Egypt?"

"I don't know. I thought about starting over my life, maybe finding a job. I'd like to spend some time in Midway…"

"Listen, I can't stop you from staying here, but I hope it's not an attempt to get back together. At the moment, you are far from my circle of trust. And I don't know if that would change so easily."

She turned her back on him and walked away, still holding Wally. John resignedly followed his friends. Carter stood still, watching the trio move away from him. He let out a heavy sigh and went his own way, but in the opposite direction. But don't think Shayera that he would stay away forever. He was more than willing to regain...


End file.
